The goal of the University of lowa/Mayo Clinic Lymphoma SPORE (UI/MC SPORE) Career Development Program (CDP) is to develop knowledgeable, well-trained scientists experienced in multidisciplinary research for future studies in translational lymphoma research. The provision of ample opportunities for training and career enhancement is a top priority of the University of lowa and Mayo Clinic scientific communities. The CDP represents a key growth'' area within the UI/MC SPORE and allows us to recruit two bright, energetic new investigators into SPORE research. The extensive research and training base available at these two institutions provides strong support for the SPORE CDP. The primary objective of the CDP is to train young investigators (senior postdoctoral fellows and young faculty) in translational, multidisciplinary basic, clinical or population-based lymphoma research. During this most recent funding period (years 5-9), 5 young investigators received CDP awards and were each supported for 1-2 years. They all remain active translational lymphoma investigators within the SPORE. The SPORE CDP will provide up to $50,000 for one year ($25,000 from SPORE funds and a matching $25,000 from the University of lowa and Mayo Clinic resources) for each of two awards. An additional year of support is possible based on progress and successful re-competition. During the next funding period, the UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE will maintain: (1) a stringent candidate selection system; (2) comprehensive trainee guidance by a menter; (3) support through a scientific mentor group (the Individual Trainee Mentorship Committee) comprised of investigators with expertise in each trainee's area of interest; (4) multi-disciplinary research courses and on-going training activities such as the Multidisciplinary Cancer Seminar Series and Lymphoma Group meetings at both sites; (5) encouragement of collaboration with Investigator Group meetings at both sites; (6) encouragement of collaboration with investigators at both lowa and Mayo and (7) opportunities for research enhancement through the Developmental Research Program.